


Peter

by WallaceWellls



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, i rlly dont know what world this takes place in but probably mcu is the closest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallaceWellls/pseuds/WallaceWellls
Summary: Your boys are trans





	Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Talked this out with Tristan (@Wildeisms) and finally got my thoughts in order! Also, I dunno what pov this is in... please, Im a mess.

Tony saw a lot of similar characteristics in Peter while he was doing research before he recruited him. He wanted to make sure he knew everything he could before he started working on Peter’s new suit.

Yet, he did not want to pry into too much sensitive information, he wanted Peter to take his time and tell him on his own time. But for now, he would make sure that Peter’s new suit had a built in binder suited to Peter’s exact measurements. Peter needed to be able to move freely in his suit, so Tony did his best.

* * *

 Peter wasn’t exactly hiding that he was trans, it’s kinda difficult to do when you go to school with almost all the same kids since pre-k. Only Flash gave him any serious trouble, and even then it was nothing more than a very unfortunate nickname. No one ever really brought it up, and a lot of them have seemed to even forget in favor of retaining some other vital information they needed for their daily lives.

Even so, he rarely brought it up with anyone else besides Ned, and his Aunt May. So, no one outside of his school knew because Peter was no where near cool enough too gossip about. This made it even more surprising when he received a his new Spidey suit made by Tony Stark himself. A small note was in the case along with it reading; “ _Don’t bother wearing anything under this suit, it work best nearly commando -TS_ ”

Now that was ridiculous, no was was he going to go fight, The damn Avengers no less, without his binder on. He’s done it before, he was use to it. But, as he picked up the suit and studied the fabric of the chest area behind the spider insignia, he understood Tony’s note. He quickly shed his clothes and got suited for the fight.

* * *

 On the way home from his new “Stark Internship” Peter made sure to thank Tony for the suit. He coughed a awkwardly added, “Like especially the uh, proper chest fitting.”

Tony smiled at Peter and casually slips out, “Peter it no secret i’m trans, It was all over the media years ago. Well, hmm maybe you were just a little baby then huh? Did you really not know? Anyways, I know that it’s like.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark! It’s nice to know that you know how sucky it can be.”

“Sometimes you just have to say ‘screw the cis’ and move on with your day Peter.”

Finally someone with trans humor! Peter could get use to this.

* * *

Peter was not only out to Tony, but also to the rest of the (ex?)Avengers still living with him. Also, it was really no secret at Stark Industries on who was trans, since it was a very open company since the only living namesake was a transman himself. Pepper and Tony made sure it was a friendly environment, but also a efficient one. There was even no gendered bathrooms or dress codes, everything was as gender neutral as it could be.

Tony had sat Peter down after his first tour of the place and told him since he was under his official care now, he was in charge of his health plan he would cover any blocker, hormones, and surgeries Peter wanted. He didn’t pester Peter on any of these, but made it clear that these options where always open. Peter agreed to Tony covering his testosterone.

Also, since fighting led to Peter’s binders being worn out/destroyed a lot faster than usual, Tony made sure to have a constant supply sent to Peter’s home, and a lot of spare ones in his room at Stark Tower. All these binder’s were custom made to Peter’s exact measurements, and all payed for by Tony himself.

* * *

 Having Tony as his mentor did have a few rules to it. Like for instance, Peter was the first one of the battle ground after any fight he assisted in. Not only because he was the youngest, but also because he needs to rest his ribs from binding whenever he can. Tony made sure to have a compartment in Peter’s Spidey case for his regular comfy clothes. But in instances where the case was not available, he would get Peter to a safe location to change, even if he had to drive him there himself.

Tony also stocked Peter’s room at the Stark Tower with comfy and baggy clothes so Peter could hang out with everyone without worrying about constantly binding. No one on the team would dare misgender the spider boy, not only because they were decent people, but because they knew Peter would have no problem with sticking them to the nearest surface upside down. Tony would stick up for Peter anytime, even though he knew Peter was capable of kicking almost anyone's butt.

* * *

 It was not uncommon for Tony and Peter to have inside jokes. Such as how any small inconvenience would be labeled “homophobic” or “transphobic”. The rest of the team would scrabble about trying to figure out how no fresh coffee in the empty pot was transphobic! Only for the gimmick to be let up by Peter sniffled laughter. Tony was wonderful at keeping a straight face during this, but Peter rarely could keep the act up for long. His snort or laugh always gave it away, and the rest of the team would sigh in relief.

Pepper and Rhodey could be seen facedown at the nearest table, because they had long since given up on Tell Tony, and now Peter, to stop because 'It just doesn't help us with work efficiency since everyone constantly stops what their doing to make sure they didn't do anything wrong!'

* * *

 While no one who worked at Stark Industries would say anything purposefully bigoted, Peter had witnessed Tony absolutely destroy a few guests who had come in for meetings. At the first sign, Tony would turn them down and refuse to work with them unless the relearned their ways. To those who refused, or threw hateful words at Tony, Tony gave them an earful with a well prepared and backed up lecture. Peter's favorite lecture had been to a company looking to buy some of Tony's Iron Man suits. This lecture had contained the phrase, "It's interesting that you, some cisgender who has created zero super suits and doesn't possess a frankly astounding level of scientific knowledge, think you know more than me, an actual trans person who has created more than forty super suits and does in fact have an astounding level of scientific knowledge, on the topic of trans people and science."

Peter couldn't control himself at that one and let out a loud "Owned! Rejected!" while laughing at the obviously angry and embarrassed company owner. Tony had been so into his speech that he didn't even comment on Peter's outburst, but also because he too felt like saying something similar.

* * *

 On a lighter note, any fictional character in the media was fair game to both Tony and Peter. Everyone has lost count on how many time either of them had come into the tower announcing their newest trans headcanon of the day. They had quite an extensive list, some characters being; Danny Phantom (Peter), Kirk and Spock (Both), Newt (Peter), Will Graham (Tony), Elliot Alderson (Tony). 

Peter also had a habit of saying things like, "This cat is gay and there is nothing you can do about it!" and only Tony seemed to understand why it was so funny.

* * *

 Peter's life with Tony as his mentor improved dramatically. He was getting a better hang of balancing his school work, sleep schedule and crime fighting. If he ever had a conflict he knew he could count on Tony, and sometimes Rhodey, to help him resolve it. He was able to get hands on training and improve his fighting skills and he picked up a lot of techniques from watching the rest of the team. 

Overall, Peter would have had it no other way. He loved having Tony as his mentor and would glad that Tony had found him and taken him under his wing in more ways than one.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Rushed ended bc this was just supposed to be like quick bullet points??  
> Also, credit to Tristan for coming up with Tony's phrase for owning that company owner person. I loved it and had to use it!
> 
> Follow my tumblrs to hear me yell about my trans boys even more  
> Main: Wallacewellls  
> Art: Elliotdrawz  
> Writing/trans headcanon; transrowdy3


End file.
